


The smell of someone you love

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands





	The smell of someone you love

She went to bed knowing that when she would wake up in the morning, he would be here, somewhere in his apartment. It’s been fifteen days. Fifteen days and not a single one when she didn’t think about him. She didn’t change the sheets when he left, needing the wrap herself in what left of his scent every night. He told her he would land in the morning. He didn’t precise the exact time of his landing, so she’d clean his house and set the table for a breakfast for two. She’d planned to cook eggs and make pancakes, even if she knew he probably wouldn’t let her finish and let the pan burn while he showed her how much he missed her on the kitchen counter. She fell asleep, smiling at this thought and expected to have the nicest dreams.

But suddenly, there’s something different in the bedroom. It’s the middle of the night, she can feel the darkness through her closed eyelid, but something is slowly waking her up. Something she hadn’t felt for a long time. No… Something she hadn’t smelled for a long time. Him. The room smells like him. Cologne, sandalwood and something indescribable that’s only his. She must be dreaming. She read once in a magazine that dreaming appeals all your senses. She keeps her eyes closed, waiting for the sleep to take her back, but the scent is more and more intense, vivid, and it makes her shift on her side unconsciously, to have more of it. She’s not awake. She’s not sleeping. Somewhere in the middle. She lays on her side and takes a deep breathe, filling her nostrils with him. One second later, she’s wide awake. Her nose buried in the crack his neck, her arms possessively wrapped around his bare torso. Her legs hovering his. How this could have happened without she realized it? she wonders.

“You here?” she whispers, still not really self-aware

“I’m here.” he says softly. “Go back to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow.”

She feels him nuzzling her hair deeply before she falls asleep again, wrapped in the scent of him, for real this time.


End file.
